Important Fan Interactions
From the beginning the fans and viewers have been an important part of the EverymanHYBRID story. Fans have solved puzzles, received letters, found boxes, and influenced the decisions made by the characters, not to mention The Seven Trials Of HABIT. In return the fans have been rewarded with MeetUps, live UStreams and Easter eggs in the series referring to fan interactions. __FORCETOC__ bebravenow bebravenow is an UnFiction Forum user who received the Corenthal Christmas Letter in the mail. CoffeeCollie CoffeeCollie was the one who sent the crew a DVD of the "hidden" videos featured in The Hidden Videos. Jeff referred to him as "Ben" in the tweet that announced the file. A copy of the unaltered file he sent was linked in one of the tweets. (Note: the file can only be played on VLC.) The file has also been converted at uploaded to YouTube. Didz Didz is an UnFiction user who befriended Alex very shortly after his initial discovery as an important part of the game. Didz and Alex communicated frequently through PMs on his YouTube account, and much of our early knowledge about Alex came from these PMs. In one of the most infamous Easter eggs dropped into the series, HABIT implied that he had been haunting Didz's home. In the forums, Didz mentioned that she had heard a male voice she didn't recognize over her baby monitor saying "It's Okay." On November 26, 2010, Didz gave birth to her second daughter, Lilith, and HABIT ominously tweeted "CONGRATULATIONS, DIDZ. WE WELCOME LILITH ROSE INTO OUR WORLD. REMEMBER, WHEN THINGS SEEM TOUGH... WE SAY "IT'S OKAY." Dixie_Wolf Dixie_Wolf is an UnFiction Forum user who provided the impetus for another fan Easter egg left in the series. In the forums, Dixie_Wolf relayed a dream she had had in which Vince gave her a letter covered in the number seven. A few weeks later another forum member, evilcactus, received in the mail the Corenthal Letter dated 10-27-1981 which fit the description of the letter from Dixie_Wolf's dream. Both Dixie_Wolf and evilcactus live in Oklahoma. evilcactus evilcactus is an UnFiction Forum user who received the Corenthal Letter dated 10-27-1981 in the mail. FlyingWarhorse FlyingWarhorse is an UnFiction Forum user who found Box 3. ladymatsuya ladymatsuya is an UnFiction Forum user who found The Bag. Magus00 In Self Defense the EMH crew announced a contest to promote the series. Users were invited to submit videos or other ideas that the cast could use as self promotion. Magus00 was one of the winners of that contest. A few weeks later he received a CD in the mail containing Congratulations Magus!.avi. rhiannon On December 4, 2010, Unfiction member Rhiannon posted a record of a conversation she had with Jeff regarding Corenthal's Christmas letter, during which details from .- were brought up. It was this conversation that seemed to finally convince Jeff that the "hidden" videos were real, and contained information that was important. Quiddler Quiddler is an SA Forum user who found Box 2. TheGreenFeathers TheGreenFeathers, who was referred to as 'Nick' by The Cast in A Day with Green Feathers, (not to be confused with Nick however) is an occasional poster on the UF forums and the SlenderNation forums. He was the only fan who made it to the EverymanHYBRID November 21 Meetup. He posted his own footage of the event in the video "A Day With EverymanHYBRID." TheGreenFeathers found Box 1 Recently he has posted three controversial videos on his YouTube page. Commentary has been disabled for the videos increasing the speculation surrounding them, but no evidence has been found to prove that they are significant, or related in any way beyond a fan tribute. "Completely Unrelated /0" includes a numerical code at the end of the video that translate to "Sleep Well." thumb|left|280pxthumb|right|280px TheNightmareComplex TheNightmareComplex is an UnFiction Forum user, registered as Rabbit #098 in The Seven Trials Of HABIT. He was elected leader of the English Lops in Round Two of the Trials, and was subsequently elected Warren Leader, making him the winner of Round One. One February 17, 2011 he announced on the UnFiction Forums that he had received the "prize" promised to him by HABIT which included, an orange fur-lined hat, Box 4 and another letter from Dr. Corenthal. Related Reading HABIT Chat Index Category:The Characters Category:Background characters Category:Communications